


Let's Talk About Hair

by supremethunder



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Female Character of Color, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: If Tony had learned anything after seeing his assistant's hair, it was two things:1. Don't touch a black woman's hair without asking2. Black women are magicBlack!Reader x Tony Stark





	

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by the YouTube series, The Unwritten Rules. :D
> 
> I was also inspired to write this after seeing this [Gif](http://htgawm.tumblr.com/post/151159284359)

When (Name) decided to get her hair braided, she had expected a few stares or remarks from her co-workers. What she didn’t expect was her own boss to bombard her with questions and hardly recognize her when he saw her.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Stark.” (Name) said as she approached him, her heels clicking against the linoleum floor with each step.

“Afternoon,” Tony said, briefly shooting up a hand in greeting.

Tony was hard at work tinkering with one of his suits, so he didn’t bother to look in her direction. It wasn’t until he saw (Name)’s hair pass his line of vision did he finally take his eyes off his work.

“You’ve got a full schedule today, so I’ll keep this brief. You’ve got a press conference at one, followed by a meeting with U.S. Secretary of State, Thaddeus Ross, and then—“

“I’m sorry, and you are?”

“Come again?”

“Your hair, it’s… different. I almost didn’t recognize you.”

“Oh, you mean this?” (Name) smiled uncomfortably, carefully brushing back her Senegalese twisted hair. “I just decided to try something different.”

“Huh…” Tony rubbed his chin, deep in thought as his eyes wandered over her hair. “Looks good.”

“Thank you.”

Unfortunately for (Name), the comments and questions about her hair didn’t stop there.

“So that’s not your real hair?”

“Are you really going to make this a thing?” (Name) said with an exasperated sigh.

“What, you change your hair on me and I’m not allowed to ask questions or be curious?” Tony laughed, holding up his hand in mock surrender.

“Fine,” (Name) rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. “But to answer your question: no. This is not my real hair.”

“So when I saw you with straight hair yesterday, that was your real hair?” Tony’s brows knitted in confusion.

“Nope, that was a weave. Not my real hair either.” (Name) shook her head in reply.

“Uh-huh,” Tony began to circle around (Name), his eyes fixated on her hair. “So tell me, what does your hair really look like then?”

When Tony decided to reach out touch one of her braids, (Name) knew it was time to draw the line.

“Mr. Stark, I may be your assistant, but I am not your teacher.” (Name) gently pushed Tony’s hand out of her hair. “I don’t have time to strip you of your terrible white habits, much less have a debate about my hair. So let me sum up any more questions you have about my hair with one simple answer.”

For once, Tony was speechless and simply nodded his head silently.

“Black women are magic. Now if you’re done, I’ll finish explaining the rest of your schedule upstairs.”

Tony watched as (Name) turned on her heel and walked away, her braids moving in unison with the natural sway of her body.

“Well… she’s not wrong.”


End file.
